Division One: Episode VIII: Passing Storms
'Main Cast' be57732e4e9b00a407a3fdac618f00f5--winter-soldier-bucky-winter-soldier-fanart.jpg|Mercer mokuba-l.png|Malice gantz_reika_by_princeg07-dawilm3.jpg|F.A.I 899 JXN.jpg|JXN A Promise to Keep 'Region 3' Malice was training as hard as always, doing his best to get his brother's approval. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and his clothes were drenched. In his hands were two staffs, both covered in scratches. He was breathing heavily. "Control your breathing, Malastare!" A voice boomed from a man out of the three that sat in the stone stands. Malice took a deep breath before spreading his feet apart, hands up with both staffs extended outwards. "Ready." A male in the stands stood, holding his left arm up. Around Malice, he heard a series of mechanical whirring and then kunai repeatedly shot out, one right after the other and Malice deflected each and everyone with a twist and turn of his wrist, using the pair of metal staffs and the pinging sound could be heard through the entire courtyard and it went on for about a good 8 minutes. "We're close to the 10 minute mark." Everything ceased and all kunais were swept up and placed into a bin for reloading. Malice sighed and threw the Staffs out his hand, sending them both flying towards a post. A small ringing sound soon filled the courtyard and Malice stood completely still. "Make these last two minutes good." Blood pumped in his ears and the kunais doubled, shooting from every direction Ducking and diving through the little gaps there were, and then a drum sounded and everything ceased. He looked up at the three males, and each gave a nod. "You've improved greatly, Malice. Your father will be pleased." Malice bowed deeply in regards to the three males. But just before the next kid was about to get his turn the voice of his brother Nihilius would've entered echoed off the walls of the room. "Ding Dong..I'm not late am I?" Mercer said smiling at his brother, it was Mercer turn to pick Malice up from his martial art classes. He came just in the nick of time to see his little brother in action and man could he move; the sight of his brother brought a cheeky smile to Malice as he said. "Nihilus did you see? Did you! Sensei Katon said I can try again but this time blind folded." He seemed to be overjoyed with victory "Of course I saw Malice..How about you get dress?" Malice looked over to his brother and then the overly large robtic figure behind him his eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he picked up one of his sticks and started to poke at where the human side would be. "NOOOOO WAY IT'S HE'S LIKE THE IRON GIANT! Do you believe your superman too?!" If it wasn't for Mercer pushing his brother into the dressing room he would've never stopped. Mercer would've placed on hand on his head as he turned to JXN as he said. "Sorry about that.." Cerberus Winchester Elevated. Among the towering buildings known as skyscrapers, a creature of creation lurked in their own way, their own wonder and curiosity—Granted leave from the Institute for a limited time. Rooftop to rooftop, slipping to sliding, hopping to jumping; getting a ride from an unexpected car. So. Here she was. The grant prototype. The skin tight suit wearing creation known as F.A.I or Cerberus Winchester, found herself meddling and prying; snooping around out of interest. Outside of her normal missions and sleep, along with her testing, she had her own desires and will, believe it or not, she was not simply a programmed being, and possibly, she held traits in common to her former self… Noone would know about that. Entertaining herself as she danced across the buildings, but why? What interest did she have? She had to be following something or someone, right? Not true and not false. Being out in the third region, she hardly got to explore and for some reason, she was allowed to.. Maybe. She did something good. It didn’t matter. What did matter, was she was here now and by here. It meant de divided herself from her dangerous activities of building hopping. As to somehow, she found a safe way from the highest point of a building to the ground level, to where many people, human to alien walked and chatted. Captured within her umber brown hues, she caught many flashes of lights, many commercial reminders and quite a few people attempting to talk to her as she side-stepped or wiggled through the masses that were in her way. Between the ground travel to the buildings, she almost regretted moving to a normal level, but things relating to arsenal seemed to be appealing to look at, but had she been getting distracted? No. She simply exploring and to that exploring, to the first path she saw that didn’t have many people in the path, she bolted to it.. And.. Maybe she got a bit lost. Calmer in the path, where fewer people lurked. It seemed her day of exploring was turning into a day of being lost, because at some point. The last person she’ll think of running into.. Would have to be Mercer and those that traveled with him, such as his little brother and his robot friend, who didn't appear to be the standard civilian type. All three could easily and without a doubt spot the out of place Cyborg. Vishnu Tiberian Vishnu when walking down the street saw something very abnormal in the crowd. An AI in a skin tight suit, how could he not notice that? It's not normal for an AI to be outside of the institution. Vishnu would be curious what could she be doing? And why was she in such a hurry it seemed? He stopped in his tracks for a moment once she ran past him for a moment, waiting about 10 seconds before he'd turn around and begin to follow making it not as obvious as it would be if he just turned around immediatly. As he began walking he'd take off his suits coat, slinging it over his shoulder as he began to jog making sure not to go to quickly so she wouldn't notice him. All he had on now was his button up shirt still tucked into his dress pants, and black ankle socks with with his dress shoes. As for items on him he had his plasma pistol strapped to his hip ready to draw at anypoint and his brass knuckles in his dress pants front pockets if he had to he could try and fight her, but only if she attacked first, other wise he wouldn't want to use these. It got harder to follow once they got into a place with less people and he'd have to slow down as to not be obvious in his tailing. She didn't seem to really have a goal from what he could tell she was just running about randomly? Did she see him? These two thoughts popped into his head but he had no real reason to think either was true, since she's an AI if she saw him following she'd probably just turn around and deck him so.. he'd simply continue following now. His curiousity not quite satisfied yet. 'Mercer' Mercer would’ve awaited for his little brother to come out the back to be ready to leave, it wasn’t everyday Mercer had to pick up little Malice from his self defense classes. Watching him back there really increased the love for his brother to see how strong he’s becoming in a short time span. Malice was only thirteen years old but had the attitude of high schooler, as he leaned against the wall he turned to JXN who seemed to be uninterested in the whole thing. Mercer kind of expected this from JXN he never spoke much to be frankly honest he didn’t speak at all, only listened. From their last conversations just a few weeks ago Mercer was starting to think if he made the right choice after hearing him and One time. They had information on his father until he knew he wouldn’t be able to find alone. But just as he was lost in his own thoughts he would find himself finding F.A.I throughout the crowd she seemed to be staring at him. Mercer would’ve been the first to break the ice and give a simple carving wave in her direction, what was it that she wanted? Frankly Nihilus wasn’t going to speak to her, I mean why would he? They barely knew one another the only time they actually held a conversation was that mission with the satellite. It was her and that only chick he could barely remember her name Medusa was it? Anyway his eyes would now shift from hers and now find it’s way to his brother who was now leaving the back room. “Yo Merc! I can’t wait to show you my-” Malice words were soon cut off he was in such a hurry that he didn’t notice F.A.I in his plain of sight. He quickly bumped into the very tall woman his huge eyes looking at her up and down as he said. “No fucking way!” Mecer: Language! “No Freaking way! Your that robot chick that was in the papers.. Your one of the new prototypes, yeah we have a thousands A.I’s but in the magazines they said you were special!” Malice went on and on that it took his brother Nihilus to come in between them to tug his brother off her. “Sorry about that, my little loser of a brother can be a handful.” Cerberus Winchester Intriguing, she didn’t have to look behind her to notice—Reflecting against the metallic surfaces that acted as a mirror, those few times in the crowd where she looked to around her and those watchful crimson hues that danced in the sky. She hasn’t directly looked at him, nor did she look around often, just only when she needed to find a direction to go. Broke from the crowd, she carried on normally and casually, as if she hadn’t noticed cedar haired male and within the short time of her noticing, she thought of his reasons.. Hm. He may need to be confronted. Let’s see if she could draw him out. To that thought, she noticed a familiar face. Her umber hues forced to stare and question, was it really? Staring to this familiar face known as Mercer, a person whom she met only once and had a happen of leaving sour tastes to each person he met—Tossing a casual wave his way, she hasn’t quite made the step to advance directly to him, but into his general direction, walking. As her hand dropped from its gesturing wave with a soft smile to offer, beginning to pass by Mercer, she heard a few words unseen figure, bumping right into her—Head first into her stomach, almost directly bosom if he was a little taller. Those umber hues of her caught a smaller fleshy, a human boy that seemed related to Mercer.. A younger brother..? Looking down the boy, his hues were widened to their fullest as his face expressed shock and for a moment, he began to speak in a tongue that Mercer didn’t quite approve up, now that was interesting too—Speaking on who she was, from being in the papers to being a new prototype, along with addressing the amount of of A.Is.. However, she was said to be special. There was no end in sight of where this was going to end, but it didn’t bothered her at all, in fact, she offered a soft smile to the boy and almost spoke out, but before she could, Mercer stepped between the two, speaking on how his little brother was a loser and a handful. Leaned to her right to look around to his younger brother, she simply smiled in a friendly manner and spoke to him. “'When I am on the streets. I go by Cerberus Winchester. Though. You can still address me as F.A.I. Nice to meet you, little Mercer.'” As soon as she did this—She stood back of straight. Shaking her head, she simply waved her left hand as a means to gloss over how informed the boy was and the fact he invaded her personal space. “'It’s completely fine. I can handle them in one, groups are a different story. Buttttt~'” She said to him, Mercer and as soon as she said that. This is where things got a bit interesting. Now. She had a stalker issues she wanted to get addressed, she had a good trustable person in front of her, they’ve been on a single mission and they were in the same force, meaning, she could use his service once again and he can redeem himself from how he got smacked around by a creature. As these words left her mouth, she offered a clever and mysterious smirk to Mercer and from there, she attempted to distract him with that no-good smirk. Swiftly and with haste, she offered him a hug, when I mean offer, I mean this. Stepping forward with a lean, both arms were aimed to coil around his torso to his back awhile her chin was to rest on his shoulder and her body into his chest, her lips almost close to his ear. All sudden movements that weren’t as fast as they could’ve been, but blurring nonetheless. If had been successful, she would’ve said the following. “'It’s wonderful to see you again. You really shouldn’t act like we are strangers, it’s rude~'” She said happily, as happily as she could’ve and the moment she said that, she shifted to speak directly into his ear, in a soft whisper. “''Light brown hair, later teens, ivory toned, purple hues and bit taller than me.” She spoke quickly and didn’t have to hint to the fact that she was being follow, right? Of course not, she assumed Mercer was smart, but the issue was, would he help? Attempting to end of the awkwardness she just displayed, meaning a bit more colorful than she appeared, she took a few steps backwards, making distance between them as she stared to them. '“Sound like a date? I’m sure your brother would have fun too, there is a nice cafe with a few good bites to eat. And maybe, I can give him a ride on obscure for buttering me up a little bit.” Just incase that person was listening or overhearing, he would’ve thought it was a date or something; she expressed nothing but this smirk that could’ve been anything. Vishnu Tiberian Vishnu was weirded out by what just happened. Why would she be in such a hurry just to meet a boy if that's what was going on? It seemed strange. And she didn't seem to know the younger boy. But even then, this didn't seem planned by the younger boys reaction. That's when she did it, she leaned in and hugged the boy, and whispered something, it hit him now that she may somehow know he's following, and he just didn't trust the look on her face either he had two options now. Retreat or Keep following. Against his better judgement he'd continue to follow they were making it seem like this was a date. He would continue to stay in the shadows watching even though it was highly possible that they'd attack him at any moment at that point it would be a three V one so if he saw any movements towards him he'd bolt. All to do now is he'd sit back and wait. '''Mercer When F.A.I wrapped her arms around him Mercer eyes widen a tad bit, the only thing he could think in this moment was unpleasant thoughts. He hadn’t even known her that long and she was already expressing this type of emotion towards him? It didn’t really rub Mercer the right way, but it did seem to please his brother Malice who was giving Nihilus a thumbs up behind her as he whispered. “Bro she’s so hot! You're totally in there!” He said, it low key embarrassed Mercer he was about to remove Cerberus from his grasp before he heard her soft whisper in his ear. She was pointing out traits of a person in his ear which caused his eyes to fall upon her stalker. Seeing what she was doing he decided to play along his hands now wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer in the hug. He held a firm grip on F.A.I as if they had been lovers trying to play off this whole dating thing, frankly anytime Mercer would’ve told her to fuck off but he was kind of interested to see who this was. His hands slowly slid up her back taking her hips as he pulled her away from him as she spoke about a cafe that was not too far from here. “Sure.. I guess we can do that..” Malice who was oblivious to the entire thing questioned the whole cafe thing, his brother wasn’t always the adventurer type especially with women. It made him question the entire walk as Nihilus started to walk ahead of the two. Malice: Uh what are you two talk- “Shut up Malice and walk..” Nihilus said rather rudely but his brother caught on knowing when to follow his brother and when to question. This was just one of those times when he just followed behind like a good little brother. So instead of bringing it up again he turned to F.A.I as he said “Did see the news last night? Did you see the broadcast with that faceless creepy dude? EVer since my moms been picking me up from school each day apperantly the streets aren’t as safe anymore.” Cerberus Winchester Discomforting. It had been her plan, last minute thought and a last minute thought to her was a well crafted web with thousands of threads—Humans were random and not like numbers, so simple code to place in order. Maybe, that’s why she liked humanity a bit more than she should’ve. However, she got lucky for him to agree to this little date of hers and to her act, he actually knew how to act the plan out. In fact, she assumed he would’ve rejected the whole thing as it wasn’t his problem and his little brother was with him, thus, this trouble was her own and to be fair, she wasn’t some helpless woman on the streets; she was just sly and playful. She had been so shocked, that smirk on her face faded a little bit, and for a moment, she actually smiled a bit, a happy smile, not because he accepted or simply agreed.. It just would’ve been the first time she actually got to do something human.. Be something other than an A.I or cyborg, fighting wars, dong missions, taking tests and surfing the net. Though, because he agreed. It had been truth that it wasn’t simply going the same direction, she was actually getting followed. “'Sweet'.” She said happily, her forming smile actually being a “thank you” because he agreed—Hanging out with someone, was something she always wanted to do and the reason didn’t bother her; she could be rather simple minded. Unsure of the events, his brother had attempted to question it out and for a moment, F.A.I glared at him, not in a hostile way, but almost as if he was about to spoil something and before he could even say anything, he was instantly told to shut up and walk. That was her signal to start walking too! Turning, she walked right next to Mercer. Walking to his left and having less than an inch or two between them and little did he know, Mercer was being a lifesaver at the moment, because due to last night’s broadcast, not even F.A.I was quite safe, despite being what she was.. So.. It was better to be in a pack. To that thought, it seemed his little brother had something to say on it. Speaking as far as to how it affected him. “'I did. I was even asked to be careful, these streets aren’t even safe for me, not like I listen as much as I should. But. To that. I recommend keeping not just yourself safe, but your mother and your brother too. Despite him having more experience than you. It’s what family does.'” She expressed her honest thought, however, she withheld information as this was his little brother and she didn’t feel like taking a hand to the back of her skull—It was interesting, nonetheless. She held family views, despite being what she is, almost as if she was human. It was also a bit funny when she thought about it, she was asked things and never ordered, considering this, she has the ability to deny any order as she isn’t programmed to obey, in fact, she is hardly programmed at all, aside from a few safeties. “'Though, Little Mercer. That isn’t a manner for you to be in, leave it to the adults and crafted beings to deal with'.” She added, giving a smile too. Within their conversation, they would be traveling a narrow path made of stair cases, where a few crowds were, but nothing like the massive ones on the main sidewalks of the city—To their right, there was many different things, from armories, cybernetics to just random store holes in the wall. Ever so often, she looked to the boy that followed them to make sure he was still close, regardless of Mercer was doing it or not. At least two blocks down, there was a pleasant smell from the cafe she talked about, the place they were going and shockingly enough, turning the corner to the left, to the door and pressed on the stained glass door it read. “''Jet & Ebony co. Cafe.” Stepping right in, she was instantly greeted. “'It’s been awhile! I see they let you out!”''' The male voice shouted out from behind the bar, almost as if he knew her. Waving her right hand, she simply advanced in ward as she looked to the kid. “'Pick a place to seat.'” She was giving him the power to pick. Vishnu Tiberian Vishnu watched as they began to move, the older male becoming aggressive with his brother, it wasn't safe, something had to be up. With how the mood suddenly changed, at this point they'd made it obvious they had a plan and they knew he was there so.. what was the point in hiding? He'd likely make it alot easier on himself to simply approach them instead of hiding in the shadows. He came out of the shadows immediatly once they started walking speeding up a bit making his presence even more obvious now. "Yo, What's up." He would stare the male right in the eyes if he turned around, his hands stuffed into his pockets slipping his hands into the brass knuckles, if they attacked him he'd be ready to take on at least one of them. With that he'd continue approaching. "And how are you three tonight." He began to look at the AI who's name was apparently named FAI. Now if they were all looking at him he'd begin to actually get into the conversation he was wanting, "It's strange to see an A.I out in these streets, do they allow you to just be out and about?" He honestly had little to no interest in the kid and his brother now. "Very interesting that they'd simply allow a new A.I model out of it's cage." He continued on to pace not to let his movement stop, making sure he'd be ready if they attacked. 'Mercer' As they walked Malice nodded quietly towards Cerberus as she begun to speak about the faceless man on the television. This would’ve been the first time Malice ever experienced terrorist like actions in the city so of course he had questions. Questions people did not give him answers too due to him being not of proper age. They believed he was too soft for the truth he frankly believed they were wrong. He wanted answers and if no one here was going to give it to him he was going to have to find it on his own. Of course without alerting neither his mother or Nihilus himself. But he pretended he understood F.A.I nodding away like a good boy of his age should he even added. “Wow your right, just a matter of time till you and my brother take him out huh?” Then came the figure coming from the crowd he even caught Malice eye due to him being extra sloppy but now he was approaching them. “Uh..” 44Ee4AyRXu-wd3c-50NKTqWCLUQQTOY2JxXxLJ-uwG1DYV2n9zvByW4mM8C1NQUMqav6=s630.gif “I see him..” Nihilus said as they reached the cafe instead of going inside he would lead the three down the dark alley so when the man approached. Nihilus would’ve been the first to react quickly pulling out a large plasma pistol from his hip and attempted on pointing it towards the man’s head. “Who are you?!” Malice: And why the fuck you tailing us!” Nihilus: God damn it language Malastare! Anyway what do you want with F.A.I” He asked his question was short and sweet his right hand stayed extended out as he pointed the gun towards his head his finger on the trigger as he awaited for the stranger to answer. Cerberus Winchester Such a clever-curious boy, he was too curious to listen to such advice and that was something F.A.I knew, when she glossed over giving him answers, she felt that he may seek them on it own and possibly, she would have to save him at some point, or keep an cybernetic eye on him; ‘least, when she didn’t get answers, she enjoyed exploring for them.. Thus, it took one to know one. His safety was just a bit more risky than her’s, that was hardly important at the time. “'With a person like that, I hardly believe it’s just him. So. We’ll have quite the weeding out to do.'” She said to Malice, spoken softly. However, she heard a murmur from the boy and looked to him without turning her head and it was at that moment Mercer spoke up saying he saw the male person and to that moment, they didn’t quite go into the cafe, in fact, they took a dark alleyway to what Nihilus led them into. And it seemed he had quite the idea, F.A.I was more than smart enough to keep up. Unlike them, she started to trail behind a little bit and didn’t go around the corner, in fact, she simply slowed her walk and motioned to keep going straight and to that, the male approached her and the first thing he said, she simply turned to face the person swiftly and to the moment she did that, Nihilus drew his pistol and held the man at gunpoint—Asking the questions that she could’ve asked, but she had no complains on how he did it. Within her brown hues, she scanned over the male and narrowed her hues more, cracking over her lips and wiggling in her throat, she almost wanted to laugh. This was so disappointing, she expected something more, someone more and she was trying so hard not to laugh at it, because she actually had an expectation. “'No-now I know how you feel when Parasite and I were assigned to do that mission with you.'” Placing her right hand over her mouth, she attempted to conceal her laugh as she spoke. “'Though. It seems I am quite popular today..'” She added. Not even answering the person’s question, because he owed them a reasonable answer. Vishnu Vishnu simply watched as this male pulled a gun out in the alley way, this was not a place that you would go for a date so now they really thought he was just going to go in there and get jumped? Nah. "You really pointing a Plasma pistol at an Operatives agent from all the way over there, you goofy as hell." With that he simply walked off by himself completely ignoring the list of questions with a laugh as he left. If he tried to follow he would ignore him and continue walking, if he chose to shoot Vishnu he'd be an idiot. 'Mercer' When the strange figure attempted to flee Nihilus seemed to do nothing, he frankly didn’t care even though he was following them. Instead of doing all the hard work he would allow JXN to scan his whereabouts with his intel with One time finding this guy later won't be as hard. So when he walked off he allowed it placing his gun back on his hip as he turned to both F.A.I and his little brother as he said. “Now what? It seems we scared off the little perv following you..” Nihlus said as he would’ve attempted to actually walk out the alley and into the Cafe. But keep in mind if F.A.I still wished to pursue the man Nihilus wouldn’t stop her in fact Malice was actually hoping she would cause he would be right behind her if so. Jet & Ebony co. Cafe. was the name of the place upon entering Mercer would lead them into a table all the way in the back ordering himself a beer and a soda for his brother. The waiter would have awaited for F.A.I order and when she did the waiter would soon be off doing her own thing. “Do you know anyone who would wish to do you harm?” Malice asked. Cerberus Winchester Scanning her umber hues over the male who found his goal in following her, she glossed over his facial features and unlike normal people, when her hues locked onto a person, creature or object, that were forever remembered—An agent of the Operatives, proven within his remarks and little fun fact. Those umber hues narrowed as she regained her composure and for a moment, that familiar smirk of no good curled to her lips as she studied the male for a mere second to five seconds. Had she seen him before? Now. Here was a little fun fact with F.A.I. She was a cyborg and to that, her functions were enormous and unlimited, however, she found herself always limited by her physical body, if she could call it that, she'll like to classify it as challenging—Memories were always intact, in and out of her body. So. What did this mean? Upon being a WARRIOR, she took the time to dip herself in the files of those within the forces both WARRIOR and Operative, she had basic information, but information nonetheless. Pressing her thumb against the center of her lip, the rest of her curled underneath her chin, she had a few thoughts and nothing were aligning themselves with motivation or reason to follow her—Unless it was truly a sense of curiosity of her freedom. “'Problematic'.” A simple murmur released from her lips. Despite her expression, she held a sense of glee towards troubles, puzzles and irritations, however, despite this, she held a small annoyance towards the comments that danced within her head.. Out of her cage… As this thought surfaced, Mercer turned to both her and his little brother, speaking with the Operative agent departing from the alley. Shifting her hues to Mercer. Her hand dropped from her face as her lips parted. “'Patience'.” She said with a sly smirk—Following not after the stalking male, she simply trailed behind Mercer, making sure the little Mercer was in front of her, along with JXN. What did she meant? He’ll soon find out. Following right behind the group that walked into the Cafe, F.A.I made sure she was the last one in and here is why. Lifting her right hand, she waved in a gesture and hummed a short second robotic tune—Never too close and never to far. She spoke out to summon forth her robot friend, whom was undoubted sky high on one of the many buildings that oversee the city and as a fact, he was on his merrily way.. Considering, she called him forward the moment she murmured the word problematic. Within her wrist was a communication device that worked like a common cell phone, but more private and secure. To this tune exiting her mouth, she stepped into the cafe and found herself taking a hasty step to catch up and finding herself sitting with the Mercers & friend—Ordering a feathery ebony faded. Which was a black coffee, holding quite a lot of sugar, creamy and holding whip cream at the top. “'Sadly. There could be countless that could desire to harm me. Not due to me, but those who created me or the person I am modeled after. Along with this. I am also a cyborg and not merely a digital aspect of an A.I. However. That person I realized.'” She paused for a second.Taking her right leg, she crossed it over left leg and carried on the speak. “'That was operative Vishnu Tiberian, if I am not mistaken. His file was many of the few I looked into and due to him opening his mouth on being an Operative. When I have the ability to uplink. His whole life will quite literally. Be in my hand. To this. I have M015-FR dispatching.'” She said with a soft smile.Category:Divisions Category:The Forsaken